Reality's Back
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: Life goes back normal after Allison and Aiden's death but Lydia is falling hard for Stiles and so is he.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of the mirror applying lipstick; I paused for a moment when I started to think of Allison. I'd clung to Stiles for comfort though he was unconscious I was glad he was alive, then my mind flickered to images of Aiden dying.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door pulling me away for my daydream,

"Are you sure you want to go to school, Honey?" Mom asked, Mom had been worried about me lately. She thought I was bottling up my emotions and I was going to break at any moment.

"I'll be fine, Mom. All of us need …time." I whispered gazing off into space.

"Alright, if you're sure. You know you can just hide in my classroom at lunch and break if you like." Mom smiled and kissed my hair.

I picked up my car keys and my bag I headed downstairs out of the house and into my car it was a brisk and misty morning for it to be February I thought.

When I arrived at school I noticed Stiles' jeep was here but not Scott's motorbike, maybe he came with Stiles. My palms became sweatier and my heart raced faster as I saw Stiles leaning against his locker casually talking to Scott.

I walked passed them hopefully they wouldn't notice me but they did,

"Hey Lydia!" Stiles gave me his goofy smile; luckily Kira intercepted and yanked me out of the way.

"I need your help," Kira smiled, I huffed.

"What is it this time? Algebra, Calculus?" I asked

"No, no, no nothing like that, I need you to help me with Scott…" Her eyes wandered off to meet eyes with Scott's. I sighed and I pulled her over to my locker, I opened it and put my books I didn't need into my locker.

"Look Kira, if you truly like Scott go up and ask him it had to come from your heart." I sighed closing my locker and leaning against it.

I saw Ethan walking down the corridor towards us and Stiles with Scott.,

"Hey Guys, Derek's throwing a party tonight." Ethan smiled.

"Derek never throws parties the last one we were in he shut it down." Stiles laughed, I didn't what he was trying to get across.

"Yeah, well Cora's back in town and it's her birthday so you better come at eight." That means 10 so I would have plenty of time to do homework and get ready. The bell rang for class then and I pushed through the gang to get to class with Stiles always trailing behind me he always had 1 lesson with me so did Scott.

I sat near the back since it was Coach's class and got out of my things,

"Right you horrible lot, Greenberg put your hand down." Coach shouted, I kind of tuned out of the lesson and started drawing a boat.

When class ended, I got up and put my stuff in my bag next I had a free period which I was thank fall of. I headed out onto the lacrosse field and sat on the metal benches, I remember sitting here with Allison on the first day she was here watching Scott. I watched Scott and Stiles mess about it was funny to watch and my heart literally stopped as I saw Stiles fall over and injury himself. It made me stand up and run over to them,

"Your eye," I touched his bruise lightly with my fingertips and his eyes locked with mine and in that instant I wanted to kiss him, I could tell he did as well and he did. I felt fireworks around us and his lips were tingly,

I got up and got picked up my bag walking quickly off the field. I ran to my car and got in not caring in the world if anyone was watching. I was gonna ditch the rest of the day whether my Mom liked it at all.

I went to the graveyard it kind of sounded stupid coming here but I needed to breathe and standing in front of Allison's grave helps me breathe. I lay fresh flowers here once a week even though Banshee powers can't here the dead and see it I swear I do sometimes.

"I wish you were here, Allison." I whispered kneeling down and touching the gravestone lightly.

_I am, Lydia_

"Stiles kissed me today on the lacrosse field in front of everyone that's why I'm here to breathe." I took a deep breathe,

_I saw, I wish I was here Lydia. I'm happy for you, you may not know it yet but he's your destiny_

"Sometimes, I wonder what it was all for the Oni. They killed you and Aiden, I don't see why and what my place was in all this I'm just a Banshee. Who has no idea what her full potential is." I whispered starting to cry ruining my makeup.

"Lydia" Someone behind me whispered. I didn't look all I did was let them take me into their arms and started to cry.

"She shouldn't have died, nobody should of." I whispered,

"I know Lydia; it was all because of my evil twin I'm sorry." I now knew it was Stiles, I looked up he always said he was going to feel guilty for being part of it for the rest of his life.

"No, Stiles you're not to blame at all. You're evil twin is" I said kissing him

A few hours later

Stiles had left my house to get ready for the party and I jumped in the shower washing my hair delicately and touching my lips as Stiles had kissed me and how we maked out, I should probably make my bed before Mom gets home I thought.

"Lydia?" Mom shouted.

"Yea?" I replied shouting over running water.

"What happened today at school you weren't in any lessons accept for first everything alright Honey?" Mom asked me

"I'm kind of in the shower, Mom" I shouted back

"I'll ask later." She replied,

When I got out of the shower, my ears where buzzing so I dried quickly and put a cocktail dress and tied my hair back. I got my phone out quickly,

Scott: Hey Lydia, What's wrong?

Me: Scott, someone's going to die I hear the buzzing

Scott: Lydia, how loud is it?

Me: Not that loud yet, but I can hear it getting louder every minute.

Scott: Lydia meet us out in front of Derek's apartment building in 5 minutes

Me: I'm getting into my car

We hung up at the same time and I didn't bother putting on makeup, I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out of the house.

I was waiting outside Derek's apartment building and I saw them all coming up behind my car, I got out of the car.

"We have everyone on alert; Lydia How loud is it now." I kind of got good at blocking the buzzing out but I listened in it was too loud and it wanted to make me scream.

"It makes me wanna scream." I said

"Scream, Lydia, Scream," Stiles said I locked gazes with him and he nodded closing his eyes. I took a deep breath and let the scream out.

The buzzing quietened down and I looked up to the roof and saw someone jumping, I ran over to where they were going to hit. They were going to hit the pavement and I couldn't stop it, I couldn't breathe I could feel my head going dizzy and I walked out into the car park and the next thing I knew was someone shouting,  
"LYDIA"


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe I was dreaming but I wasn't sure really, I was standing over my own body. _

_"Am I dead?" I whispered, I saw Stiles rushing over to me. My heart would normally be racing now but I can't feel a thing. _

_"Lydia." Someone behind me said, so I wasn't dead people could actually see me. I turned round to see Allison standing there with the clothes she had on when she died he hair was still curly and you could still see a hint of the lipstick she was wearing._

_I ran over to her and hugged her. _

_"Where am I?" I asked her, _

_"You're on the other side. Lydia." Allison whispered, I started to cry and Allison took her hands into my face._

_"Lydia, you listen to me you are going back there and you are going to full fill your fate and have that baby." Allison said I replayed her words into my mind and she said 'Baby.' _

_"What baby?" I stood up straight wiping my tears and asked confused. Allison paused for a moment hesitating on what she was going to say._

_I looked back at my body and saw everyone standing around me and I could only pick up a few voices._

"_She has no pulse." Kira said worryingly._

"_Derek how long on that ambulance?" Stiles was practically giving me CPR and I couldn't feel it,_

"_Wait, I hear another heartbeat." Scott said, I walked closer to my body to see where Scott placed his hands._

"_She's pregnant," Derek whispered, I saw the ambulance pulling into the car park_

"_It could be Aiden's…" Kira went on. The paramedics came over to my body and started to fuss over me. I couldn't see Stiles' face for his reaction but from his body movements he was frozen._

_I walked round to see his face and placed my hand onto his cheek._

"_I'm here Stiles." I whispered with a tear rolling down my cheek_

"_Or mine…" Stiles said loudly and everyone in the pack looked at him._

"_Lydia" I heard a shout from Allison,_

"_You need to get away from Stiles he can't see you as a ghost… not yet anyway." Allison whispered the ending she was really confusing and something was up with her. I walked back to Allison and I gripped my hands around her arms,_

"_Allison, you need to tell me everything, now!" I nearly shouted at her,_

"_What would it matter? You'll forget as soon as you wake up and find out on your own." Allison replied._

_When I looked around we were standing in the hospital, I didn't know how the other side worked but it had ghostly actions it gave me chills down the back of my spine. I saw tubes and needles sticking out of me they were rushing me into theatre._

"_How do you? If…I survive…?" I hesitantly asked Allison._

"_On the other side I came across this witch that can see the future she told me about you and Stiles. She told me a bit too much Lydia and I'm telling you too much, any second now Lydia your heart is about to start beating and you'll go back. This is last time you'll see me for a while Lydia." Allison told me. I started to cry,_

"_I don't wanna lose you again." I whispered crying, _

"_You're my best friend Lydia, you always will be. You need to go now," Allison hugged me once more and I saw my heart beating, I started to vanish as I touched my body. I gave Allison a smile before I went._

When I woke up I had this horrible feeling in my throat, I darted up and pucked into a bowl next to my beside table.

"Your awake!" My sight became clearer and I saw Mom, Stiles and Scott standing beside my bed.

"What happened?" I asked putting my hand to my head and touching it lightly.

"A car ran you over," Stiles explained, a doctor walked in then holding a clipboard in hand.

"How's our patient?" The Dr asked

"I'm fine, why what's wrong?" Everyone in the room was giving me weird looks

"Lydia, your pregnant. We're running a few tests to see if the baby has survived and also who the father is because there was confusion at the scene." The Dr smiled at me and then walked out of the room, I wasn't really sure how to react since everyone around me was all telling me it would be okay.

I fell back asleep not wanting everyone around me judging me,

_I saw a little girl running around a meadow, making her fingertips touch everyone one of the flowers._

_"I'm dreaming," I whispered, smiling to myself. _

_"That's your daughter." Someone behind me whispered. I turned round to Allison in white dress, _

_"Go to her, this dream won't last forever." Allison smiled, I jogged over to her and saw her fair pale skin with light brown curls and dark chocolate-brown eyes. I turned back to Allison, _

_"Who's the father?" I asked her. _

_"I think it's obvious, she's the spitting image of him." Allison smiled. _

_I knew who it was now, _

_"Come with me, Mommy." The little girl giggled in a high-pitched voice, _

I woke up and just Stiles was sitting next to me,

"Hey, your test results came back." Stiles said gently, I carefully sat up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"And...?" I asked, he hesitated for a few seconds preparing himself for what he was going to say.

"The Dr said that it was a miracle the baby survived also the father is... me." Stiles whispered,

I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, I gripped it and screamed.

* * *

**Please Review on what you think is gonna happen :) **

**I would love some feedback, **


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital bed sheets were getting covered with blood, I screamed in pain as Dr's tried to hold me down and sedate me. I wouldn't let them,

"Lydia, your miscarrying if you want to save this baby you have to let us sedate you," I wasn't listening, I didn't want to.

"There's too much blood, it's too late." I whispered and the Dr's let go off me.

"Just please leave me alone." I whispered pulling my knees up to my chest. I buried my head into my knees and let the tears fall out of my eyes.

People came in and out of my hospital room but I sat motionless not moving not wanting to speak, I'd just lost a baby and it could have been the little girl in my dream.

_It wasn't meant to happen like this, something's gone wrong_

"Lydia, sweetheart. You need to eat something." My Mom said to me a few hours later.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered, I heard the footsteps leave the room then re-enter with another pair.

"If you won't talk to me, talk to the father of your dead child." I could feel my Mom spitting at me saying that I burdened her, when I looked up she had a blank face with red eyes. She'd been crying as much as I'd had maybe less, Mom left the room and it was just me and Stiles.

"It was my child too you know," Stiles whispered, I didn't wanna go sciencey on him but I wasn't sure how it was even possible. Stiles came to sit at the end of my bed the part that seemed not to be covered with blood, I shuffled up to him and I let him put his arm around me.

I put my head onto his chest,

"I had a dream," I mused

"What was the dream about?" Stiles asked softly,

"A little girl running around a meadow, she looked just like you." I whispered,

"I wish we could have met her.' Stiles whispered, he was being sympathetic about it and I was actually glad about that.

I eventually gave into my hunger and asked Stiles to get me some food, Scott came back in and he hugged me. I reassured him that I was feeling better while a nurse came to change my bed sheets. I went to go have a shower after I ate something, the hot water felt nice on back with steam coming out of the water. I washed all the blood off my skin and legs and tried to keep myself occupied.

A few days later, I was allowed to go home and be on bed rest that meant everyone would fuss over me and I'd be watched over in case I did something.

The only person that didn't do that was Stiles, I guess he was feeling the same way I did vulnerable, confused and sad.

I'd been having nightmares recently, I could feel someone torturing me. By showing me images of the child that I'd lost and Stiles had too. I would always wake up screaming, but the dream I had tonight was watching Stiles die. It was horrible, my palms had been sweaty i could put my hands through my covers and that wasn't pleasant.

My screams felt so loud but also distant, I felt the arms of something soft and warm around me,

"It's okay, I've got you," The voice whispered softly.

"Mom?" I asked confused but then I replayed the voice in my head it was a man's voice.

"It's Stiles, your okay." Stiles reassured me, I calmed myself down and managed to slow down my heart rate before I spoke again.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked me, I sat up and moved to the other side of bed so he could sit next to me. I turned on my lamp by the side of my bed so I could see him.

"Your Mom put me on night watch and since I can't get to sleep because I'm studying I thought I would full fill it." Stiles said. I looked over to the chair it had a book thrown on the floor closed.

"In the dark? Or did you get fed up?" I questioned him with the corners of mouth starting to smile.

"Lydia, How many times do you get these nightmares?" Stiles changed the subject and was now worried about me I could see it in his eyes.

"Every night...It's always the same...But tonight..." I hesitated not wanting to tell him. "Lydia, what are they about?" Stiles asked growing more concerned, I moved off my bed just to sit on the side of the bed, he moved next to me.

"Lydia, you need to tell us. Because I don't want you to go through the pain I went through." He was talking about being Void, I wish that didn't happen and I try to forget that.

I hesitated for a few moments staying silent, "I feel like I'm being tortured, I see images of our unborn child being killed with all the blood and guts It's horrible. But tonight... It was different... I saw you... She forced me to watch you be killed." I whispered, I really wasn't concerned about how I felt towards Stiles right now but I just wanted him to hold me in his arms.

"Lydia, Who?" Stiles asked me, putting one of his arms around me.

"That's the problem, I don't know." I whispered with a few tears coming out of my eyes. Stiles pulled me closer and I looked up to him,

"We'll figure out who, I promise." He whispered and kissed my lips softly.

"Does this mean were dating?" I asked, my head suddenly realised what was going on and my heart started to rapidly race. Stiles touched my cheek gently and kissed my lips again once more. "Was that a answer?" Stiles chuckled and I nodded my head.

* * *

**Sorry, It's short. But I'm doing my end of year of exams at the minute once there done I plan on making the chapter longer. **

**Reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After a while Stiles and I were tangled in each arms and Stiles was asleep, I stayed awake because I knew if I went back to sleep I'd have a nightmare and I didn't particularly want two in one night. My alarm went off which woke up Stiles, I felt his breath on the back of my spine which sent down a shiver, I didn't mind at all.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Stiles asked softly, I shook my head and sat up against my headboard.

"I'm gonna go to school today," I whispered I knew it was time to go back and I couldn't grieve anymore I used up most of my tears in my nightmares.

"I'll be beside you the whole time." Stiles replied and he rolled on top of me, he started to kiss my neck and I couldn't help but smile.

"Lydia? Are you going to school, honey?" Mom asked knocking on the door lightly, Stiles stopped and rolled back onto the bed he sighed.

"Yea, Mom. I'm just about to go in the shower." I shouted back clearing my throat.

"I better go, I'll meet you at school." Stiles kissed my cheek lightly and picked up his book before glancing back at me then leaving.

I got up and started to run the shower, I was determined that nobody would ruin my day. After a nightmare I had hours ago the hot water felt nice on my skin.

I actually ate in the kitchen which surprised my Mom,

"When's Dad getting home?" I asked Mom taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm not sure honey but hopefully he will be soon," Mom gave me a weak smile, I think she was kind of still grieving over losing a grandchild. I stood up and put my plate in the sink before filling up my coffee cup to take to school.

"You shouldn't drink too much of that it's bad for you and the..." Mom trailed off. I didn't want to think about that so I quickly grabbed my car keys and said goodbye to her. I was kind of glad she wasn't teaching today she couldn't embarrass me or try to make me come home.

I got to school and saw Scott's motorbike as I pulled into a space, I thought I would go see him first before anyone.

I saw him leaning against his locker talking to Kira, it made me smile since Kira texted me they were together. I walked over to them and they gave me big grins with hugs.

"How are you?" Scott asked me

"Fine, thanks but kind of sucks that we have double chemistry before another break." I had a right to moan after something I'd lost, Kira and Scott looked at each other they were hiding something from me,

"Tell me what's going on and please don't say it's another nogitsune." I said rolling my eyes but they looked at each other again,

"No...Actually Stiles told us about you." Scott told me

_"Allison," Someone said my name behind me. I looked around to see Ember standing behind me she had chosen to move us from the school corridor and into the woods. _

_"Yes?" I asked her, I hated how the other side worked sometimes people would just come and go to Beacon hills. They were travelling the world instead of looking over the people they love._

_"Tell me what you are worried about," her french accent shone in those words. _

_"It's all going wrong, Lydia lost her baby and now she's having nightmares." I ran my hand through my hair before hyperventilating. Ember put her hand on my arms and maked me take a deep breath even if she didn't have witch powers she could still see the future. _

_"Allison, you need to breathe my dear. The future will always change and it will always work out, so Lydia will eventually have her miracle baby the other Banshee's are talking about. It will fix it's self, but now you are needed here." She had changed the scenery now and we were in France, I recognised it because I came here the Summer before I died..._

_I saw Issac sitting there all alone, I heard him listening to my voice mail. It made me want to cry but I couldn't feel a thing. _

_"I must go, the ancestors are needing me." Ember said to me once more. "I'll see you around my dear." She smiled then faded into thin air. _

_"I'm here Issac," I whispered putting my hand on his shoulder though he wouldn't know I was here._

I nearly fell asleep from watching a new teacher bore us, this was the only 2 lessons that I didn't have Stiles with me since he had to take extra calculus. I felt thankful when the bell for break.

"I would lie for you too read pages 50-60 tonight for tomorrow's pop quiz." I could make a bet that all teachers had all joy on making us do pop quizzes every other week.

When I got out of class, I saw Stiles leaning against the wall casually. He was looking at me with his sorry eyes, he stood up straight and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you I was going to tell them," Stiles apologised, I kissed him briefly.

"It's okay, I understand. I need help," I whispered.

"We'll figure it out we always figure it out." Stiles whispered.

After that the day seemed to go on really slowly, but I ended up in my room with Scott, Stiles and Kira.

"So the plan is for Scott to go in your head with you and figure out who is causing your nightmares." Stiles explained to Kira and me. I nodded my head but my hands couldn't stop shaking. Before I sat down Stiles cupped his hands round mine,

"It will be okay, I promise." He kissed my cheek softly and I blushed a little. I sat on one of my chairs and Scott carefully placed his sharp werewolf nails in the back of my neck and I suddenly blacked out.

_I looked straight at Scott when we were in my head, I looked down to see water filling the box we were in. _

_"So this is what it's like being in your head?" Scott asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Were in my nightmare," I whispered. I banged my hand on the glass to see if it was breakable. I looked at Scott who was just standing there, he looked scared already. _

_"Your afraid of drowning?" I asked he didn't reply. "If you wanna get out of here us your supernatural powers, I am the only one who wants to get this nightmare over." I said again, I saw him turn on his Alpha powers and broke the glass. The water suddenly gushed out of the tank and we were left completely dry, _

_"Look!" Scott pointed over there to a dark figure running over to something. I knew which dream this was since I only had it once, twice now... But I was trying not to think about that. Maybe if we save Stiles the person who has been taunting me would show themselves, well I hoped they would. _

_We started to run over to the dark figure, but it wasn't working as soon as we came close to them we were put back in the water tank. But when we got there this time, I could see Stiles drowning. _

_"STILES!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Scott turned on his red glowing eyes. _

_"Let me do this," Now he remembers that he is a werewolf. Scott howled like an Alpha._

_Stiles looked at us, and he was trying really hard to breaks the glass. The illusion had stopped now but we still couldn't see the figure, _

_"We have to save him." I said breathless. _

_"How?" Scott asked._

_"Am I the only one who wants to get out of this nightmare? Use you werewolf strength and break the glass." I picked up the closet thing on the ground which was surprisingly a knife and passes it to Scott._

_He throwed as hard as he could at the glass and it worked. _

_"Well done you've finally worked out how to save him but it real life, you won't be able to escape me." The dark shadow came into the light, _

_Cora?_


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes abruptly and quickly that I screamed. Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around me to calm me down. Kira and Scott hugged as well,

"Did you find out who it was?" Stiles asked, Scott looked at me and I nodded to tell him it was okay.

"Cora..." Scott whispered. Stiles kissed my forehead but I could tell he was confused no Banshee power needed.

"How could it be Cora? Have you done something to annoy her?" Kira asked just confused as Stiles was.

"No, I've never actually had a conversation with her." I whispered, Stiles moved to sit on my bed but still held my hand.

That night you had the accident that was Cora's birthday." Stiles whispered. I remember it now my head hurt so I was across the road to my car then someone ran into me. I remember looking right at them, Cora had run me over as well.

"Cora ran me over," I said, they looked at me funny.

"Why would she run you over?" Scott asked confused.

"That's the problem, I don't know why she did it." I whispered. Scott's phone rang then. He picked it up and answered, I was to preoccupied to listen to the conversation.

"It's Derek, we're needed." Scott says, I got up and picked up my jacket. I put it on while Kira, Scott and Stiles made their way downstairs.

Just before I got into the car, Mom came out of the door.

"Lydia, where are you going?" Mom asked

"Study group..." I replied hesitantly, she smiled I guess she was happy I was doing things again.

"Don't stay out to late," She smiled walking back inside. As I got into the car Kira asked

"Does you Mom know you're a Banshee?"

"Nope, you should have seen Scott's Mom when she found out he was a werewolf." I mused, Stiles started to drive.

"When are you going to get your motorbike fixed?" Stiles asked Scott, they were trying really hard to change the subject and not talk about me probably being crazy.

"Uh, hopefully tomorrow." The rest of car ride was really quiet and awkward.

Scott opened the door to Derek's apartment, we walked down the three steps and up to Derek.

"What's wrong Derek?" Stiles asked and he squeezed my hand gently.

"It's Cora, she's missing." Derek said hesitantly. Everyone's heads turned to me apart from Derek's.

"What?" I asked everyone.

"Lydia tell him..." Stiles whispered in my ear,

"We could be dealing with another nogitsune." I said to Derek,

"How do you know?" Derek asked confused just as the rest of them were.

"She's been torturing me in my dreams and caused me to have a miscarriage." I paused before saying those last words, I didn't really want to say that word but I knew I had to.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Derek yelled at me and it made me jump also take a step back.

"I saw it," Scott spoke up now.

"I'll call my Dad," Stiles whispered taking his phone out of pocket. I watched him dial his Dad's number and spoke to him as it was just another case to solve, but it wasn't just another case it was a supernatural one.

Within a few minutes Sheriff Stilinski and Parish were walking down the steps and walking towards us,

"From what Stiles told me on the phone please don't tell me it's another nogitsune." Everyone would be saying that to us because no one had really recovered from Stiles being the nogitsune. But we did know he had a dark side that liked to play once in a while.

"Or an evil possession." Kira tried to lighten the mood,

"Whatever it is could we please try to save my sister." Derek pleaded.

"Okay, what's your sister again?" Parish asked. I sighed and got out my phone, I texted Stiles though he was right next to me.

Me: Why did your Dad bring him along?

Stiles: I have no idea.

"Let me go through this once more time Parish. Derek, Scott and Ethan are werewolves, Kira is a Thunder Kitsune, Lydia is some sort of supernatural person that finds dead bodies." Sheriff Stilinski said

"Banshee." I corrected him,

"and my son is well we don't know he is the one that figures it out." Stiles' dad explained to Parish he should have got out his notebook and wrote it all down.

"Back to Cora," Scott said pulling Stiles' dad and Parish's bickering apart.

"When and where did you last see Cora?" The Sheriff asked

"Last night, here. She was talking about some sort of miracle baby that some witches were talking about when she was in Mexico." Derek just looked lifeless without knowing his Sister was alive or not.

"Have you tried doing the werewolf scent thingy?" Stiles asked.

"Yep, everytime I pick her scent up it changes." Derek replied, I wondered where Ethan was. I hadn't seen him since he told us Cora was back in town.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked worried.

"He's out with Danny trying to pick up Cora's scent." Wait Danny was apart of the pack now? Guess I did miss one thing, but it didn't really bother me we knew Danny was something we just didn't know what.

"Parish, set up a watch and look at all the secruity footage around Beacon Hills. If Cora is actually missing we'll find her." The Sheriff said trying to give it a positive vibe, wasn't really working when we were thinking other things.


	6. Chapter 6

8 Months Later

I guess most of us have given up hope on finding Cora, we hadn't heard anything for month. My nightmares had stopped after I had gotten used to them and they changed again to the dream I had in the hospital. Me and Stiles had got more closer and we had been dating all this time, it was actually going really well for us. Kira and Scott were still going strong though Kira's parents were fascinated at how a fox and a wolf got along so well and Danny was officially part of the pack.

One night Stiles and I were in bed when Stiles' phone went off, I rubbed my eyes while Stiles answered it in a tired voice. When I rolled over in the bed to look at his face he was suddenly alert and was about to jump out of bed.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" I asked in a tired voice.

"They've found Cora." Stiles said getting dressed, I got out of bed and did the same as Stiles. I didn't bother with my make up it was kind of 2 AM in the morning though I did put my hair into a ponytail.

We tiptoed downstairs and shut the door quietly,

"Where is she?" I asked Stiles as he started up his jeep.

"This some sort of old junk yard. It used to be a playground when I was little." Stiles said going the speed limit.

Scott's bike was there when we arrived he probably went to get Kira as soon as he found out. I gripped onto Stiles' hand as we entered and saw Scott and Kira with Derek, Danny and Ethan.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked breathless.

"I'm guessing inside, but were ready for another nogitsune." Kira smiled she looked as tired as the rest of us.

"We've been in this situation before guys except Danny, I really don't think I need to go through it a fourth time." Scott gave a little laugh but not much of one and we slowly walked inside.

It was dark and kind of looked like the place that Allison died, kind of made me wanna cry.

"Well, I'm so glad you could all make it." The voice in the shadows sounded lower than Cora's maybe it wasn't her but looks can be deceiving.

"What do you want?" I asked, I gripped onto Stiles's hand tighter.

"Your baby..." The voice in the shadows came out into the light, it was Cora and I did gasp a little bit. She killed the baby but what would she want with it, I didn't have any strength to speak up but Stiles did.

"You killed our baby, what could you want with it." I liked the way he said _our _baby.

"Oh, your wrong there. I had a witch put a spell on it you can't see it only witches and me of course can see it." That made no sense to me how was I gonna explain this to my Mom and Dad when I gave birth.

"Your not getting my baby even if you put a spell on he/she." I gritted through my teeth.

"What's with Lydia and Stiles' baby that is so important?" Derek spoke up then.

"That baby will be able to see, speak to the dead and resurrect the dead with his/her's touch." Cora explained.

"I thought Banshee's can do all those things?" Danny asked.

"Nope they just find dead bodies and scream when someone is about to die." Everyone's head turned to me.

"So your saying that I'll be giving birth to a baby that can resurrect the dead." I didn't believe her, it didn't make sense either.

Suddenly a knife went straight through her and her body went into little ash pieces.

"Anybody miss me?" Issac asked smiling.

"Lydia, look at your stomach." Kira said hesitantly, I looked down at it and it was swallon and bulged.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked confused.

"I'm guessing the magic was undone." Ethan said out the corner of my eye, I could see something rising out of the ashes. Issac came over and joined us, Derek looked angry probably because Issac just killed his sister.

The ashes formed into a human shape and it looked like Cora. "Derek!" She gasped with a few tears coming out of her eyes, Derek walked over to her and hugged her.

"We don't know if she is really her." Scott warned Derek, I felt something move inside me like a really big kick, I moved Stiles hand that I was holding to where it kicked. He suddenly looked at me and smiled,

"Uh guys," Issac said.

"What?" Stiles asked angrily.

"Not to be mistaken but I think Lydia's waters have just broke." I looked below me at my feet and saw the puddle.

"Um, I think we should take you to hospital." Kira said. Scott got out his phone and called his Mom to tell her we were coming.

While Stiles was driving I said to him "What are we gonna tell my Mom?"

"I have no idea, we'll figure it out we always do." Stiles tried to give me a reassuring look when I knew he was panicking in his mind.

"You could tell her you were hiding it." Issac tried lightening the mood.

"Are you always this not helpful in a serious situation." Stiles asked rhetorically. I gripped my stomach as I felt a contraction I wished Stiles could of holded my hand but he was driving.

When we arrived at the hospital, Scott and Kira were waiting for us. Scott and Issac helped me out of the car as I had another contraction came,

"Are we sure we should be moving her." Kira asked worryingly.

"Were here now," Stiles said. I never thought everyone would fuss over me just because I was having a baby.

Scott's Mom was waiting with a wheelchair she was confused like everyone else.

"How is this possible again?" Melissa asked pushing me into a private hospital room,

"It's a long story and we will explain after this baby is born." Stiles said,

"Okay you guys need to leave for just a second while I help Lydia into a gown." They all nodded and left the room. Melissa helped me into the bathroom so I could change out of the clothes I was wearing and put on a hospital gown.

"So, do you have everything planned for the baby?" Melissa asked when helping me back into bed.

"No, I thought I had lost the baby months ago." I breathed in and out slowly hoping it would help with the pain.

"I'm just going to check how far along you are dilated before everyone comes back in." Melissa smiled, I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"Your 4 cm so you have a while to wait yet." Melissa went out of the room and the others came back in.

"You should probably call your Mom." Stiles passed me his phone,

"What will I say to her, Hey sorry Mom I'm kind of giving birth right now to a baby that will be able to resurrect the dead." I said.

"If we have to...We'll tell her the whole story." Stiles hesitated. I nodded my head and dialed Mom's number.

Me: Hey Mom, I'm sorry I woke you... I'm kind of in the hospital

Mom: Why? What happened?

Me: I'm kind of in labour...

Mom: I thought you had lost the baby.

Me: I'm so sorry Mom, I thought I lost it but it turned out I hadn't and I didn't want to bother you with it so I hid it from you

Mom: That's why you wore baggy t-shirts, do you want me to come down?

Me: I have all my friends with me and Stiles, I don't really want to bother you with it you can go back to sleep because I'll probably be still in labour and you can come at the crack of dawn.

Mom: I'll be there in a 35 minutes.

I hung up and put the phone on the bedside table,

"I wish I didn't have to lie to her." I whispered,

"I know," Stiles kissed my hair and sat beside me.

As the contraction started to get worser I layed on my side and breathed in and out, I saw the pained look on Stiles face when I had the oxygen mask on. My Mom tried to make him take a break and get some fresh air but he stayed holding my hand and supporting me the whole time.

After 4 hours, Melissa came in and checked how long I was dilated and said I was 10, I was kind of happy that I didn't have to be in pain anymore but kind of scared that I was having a baby. Me and Stiles were kind of going to have to figure it out on our own.

Melissa brought in Dr Simmons who was my normal Dr, we had to stick to the story that I told my Mom on the phone. Only a few people knew the real story,

"Okay, everyone apart from immediate family and the father out." Instructed the Dr.

Everyone wished me good luck before they left. Stiles kissed my head before I pushed.

"That's good, Lydia." Melissa said, I pushed again I could of sworn my limbs had fallen out of my body.

"Again." Dr Simmons said so I did it kinda hurt looked hell but the results are always worth it.

"I can see the head." Dr Simmons smiled, Stiles kissed my hair once more and I smiled once more. I pushed and suddenly heard the cries of a baby. Stiles went over there to cut the cord and they wiped the baby down.

I saw them wrap the baby in a white cotton blanket and I saw Stiles holding the baby in his arms he was in awe. He walked over to me and carefully handed me the baby.

* * *

**Review or PM me to send ideas for the baby name and the ones that are sent to me I'll choose from.**


	7. Chapter 7

"We have a beautiful baby girl, Lydia." Stiles whispered, the baby I held in my arms now was beautiful she started to stir as I kissed her forehead.

"We'll give you two some privacy." My Mom smiled taking Melissa and Dr Simmons with her. Stiles kissed my lips before he sat down next to me,

"What are we going to call her?" Stiles asked me. I whispered one word,

"Hope," Hope gave me a little grin on her face as she stared at me. She liked the name it made me chuckle a little.

"You can pick the middle names," I looked up at him and I saw him looking at me and Hope it made me smile because we were a family even though it was so sudden.

"Welcome to the family, Hope Claudia Allison Stilinski." I liked the way he chose to honour his Mom and Allison. I didn't really mind that she had his last name as well. In some way, I could still see that he blamed himself for killing Allison and Aiden but I wasn't going to bring that up and ruin out happy moment.

Hope started crying then and I wasn't sure what I was doing I tried holding her in a different way but she wouldn't stop.

"Try putting her on your heart, babies don't cry if they can hear their mother's heartbeat." I tried that and it worked she stopped, then I turned to Stiles and gave him a funny look.

"How did you know that?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

"When you were in the hospital sleeping after I found out I was the father, I did a bit of reasearch." He smiled, so maybe he was more ready than I was.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" I asked laughing quietly.

"Nope that's one thing I didn't check." Stiles kept the grin on his face, slowly Hope fell asleep listening to my heartbeat and I was getting tired. I stifled out a massive yawn.

"You rest, I'll take care of Hope." I was too tired to argue with him so I let him take Hope out of my arms. I let my tiredness take me into sleep.

_Stiles_

I wasn't really sure how to feel, I had just become a father to a baby that would be able to speak to the dead and I was 18. That was kind of scary if you thought about it, she was going to have nightmares and might turn to the dark side. I shook those thoughts out of head and held my daughter in my arms, she looked so peaceful and had nothing evil about her.

I heard the door opening so I looked up and saw my Dad walking in,

"How did this happen?" Dad asked.

"Long story we'll explain later, but come meet your grand-daughter." I said, he walked over to me.

"She looks like you, your Mom would be proud." Dad said,

"Looks more like Lydia than me." I disagreed with him.

"Look at her smile and her ears." Hope's mouth twisted into a smile and her ears were like mine, I guess Dad was right.

"What's her name?" As much as I wanted to tell but I wanted him to wait like the others.

"You'll find out later." I smiled, Dad touched Hope gently.

"I'll go tell them the news," I would of thought Lydia's Mom would have told them.

"Where's Lydia's Mom? I thought she would have come back in by now?" I asked Dad

"She went back home to get Lydia some things." Dad walked out of the room and I looked back at Hope.

"Do you know how much pain we went through to get you." I whispered kissing her forehead.

Lydia

I woke up feeling better at least I didn't feel so tired any more, Stiles was still holding Hope and at that moment I wanted to take a picture without them noticing and put it into a frame. I quietly picked up Stiles' phone and took a picture,

"I hope you don't put that onto Instagram," I heard him say.

"No, I was going to put it into a photo frame." I whispered, it made him laugh a little to loudly. There was a knock on the door and people coming in, I saw Mom, Dad, Stiles' Dad, Melissa, Issac, Kira and Scott come in. Stiles supporting Hope's head carefully handed me her, so he could pull his chair closer to my bed. The room was literally over crowded into a small space.

"What's her name?" Melissa asked holding a birth certificate in her hand. Stiles and I locked gazes for a few seconds and I nodded my head to tell him it was okay.

"Uh, It's Hope Claudia Allison Stilinski." Stiles said, I looked at Scott and Issac's faces they smiled then I looked at Sheriff Stilinski's face. He simply kept himself composed but I could see the respect he had, Melissa handed Stiles the birth certificate. It read:

_Birth Certificate_

This is to certify that

_Hope Claudia Allison Stilinski _

Weighing _5_ Ibs. _9_ Oz.

Born on _June 11th _

The year

_2014_

Seeing that birth certificate made things all real now and that I did have a baby a supernatural one but she would be surrounded by love, kindness, warmth and good. Stiles signed the certificate saying he was the Father and I had to sign it to say I gave birth to her then Dr Simmons signed it.

It would be photocopied so the official one would be sent to the government and the other would be given to us,

"Photos!" I heard my Mom squeal with excitement. Mom got out her camera and took a load of photos with us holding the baby and with our friends. She was actually believing our story but we would always carry a burden about the real story we all would.

By the end of the day the hospital room I was staying in a room that was filled with balloons, teddy bears, diapers all baby stuff. It seemed my Mom throwed a very last-minute baby shower and everyone that we were friends with and my cousins came. I could have sworn the room was about to burst open, Stiles looked like he had enough and he needed to sleep. I carefully put Hope in the hospital cot and touched Stiles' arm he looked up.

"Sleep," I whispered.

"No, no I'm good." I gave him my sad look and he couldn't resist that.

"It's okay, someone will watch her the whole time." I said.

"I'm just worried that someone's gonna swap her or steal her." Stiles whispered.

"It's okay, I'll have proof if they try to steal her. Scott and Kira will look after her while we get some rest." Scott and Kira came in on queue. That seemed to reassure Stiles enough for him to go to sleep, when Scott picked up Hope he smiled. It seemed whoever picked her up smiled it made me think she could make anyone smile with her touch. She would be getting hungry soon and I was going to have to try breastfeeding at some point but before I do I was going to catch up on sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I rubbed my eyes gently and opened them so I could see clearly. I saw Scott and Stiles trying to stop Hope from crying, it was kind of funny to watch with Stiles bouncing her up and down then Scott giving Hope a puppet show.

"If you two had to look after a baby by yourself, you wouldn't last a day." I smiled propping my pillow up behind me so I could sit up,

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Scott replied, Melissa walked in then.

"How are things going?" Melissa asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Stiles asked sarcastically over the crying of Hope.

"Boys, go take a break." Stiles gladly handed over Hope and walked out of the room.

"She's hungry and your leaking so try breastfeeding her. At least that's not supernatural" Melissa smiled, I understood that she was still new to having supernatural people living under her roof.

"When will I get to go home?" I asked Melissa as I made saw Hope was latching on.

"Hopefully if nothing supernatural or natural goes wrong today you can leave tonight. Look you're a natural." Melissa smiled, I looked down to see Hope not crying and feeding quietly.

"So I am," I smiled looking back up at Melissa, she was about to walk out when I said,

"Thank you, for everything." She looked back and smiled then walked out of the door.

Hope fell asleep in my arms quietly, I was looking forward to going home and being in my own bed. The only thing I was worried about now was Hope she would be vulnerable when we were sleeping at night and she was sleeping who would watch her?

"Do you know how much trouble you caused us." I whispered to her kissing her forehead while she slept. Mom came in with a few other people to take the things we got from a load of people. She left a bag full of baby clothes and some clothes for me as well as diapers.

Stiles looked after Hope while I got dressed into some top and jeans,

"You do realise we have Graduation next week?" Stiles asked as I came out of the bathroom, I literally had forgotten about that I wasn't even sure what day it was.

"I had forgotten about that completely. It's not like we have to go is it?" I asked, he just shrugged his shoulders he looked better now maybe he had a strong dose of coffee I wish I could of done that but it would affect Hope badly.

"Your Mom will persuade but that's a topic for a different day. You know I think she's starting to like her Pops." I looked up at him and smiled while picking out some baby clothes.

"And you do reliase I'm gonna make you change her diaper." I smirked holding one up he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe... We could just ask... Scott or Melissa." He really wanted to get out of this. I shook my head, he came over to me and carefully layed Hope on the bed unwrapping the blanket she was wearing.

_They did it_

_"I told you everything would work out my dear and soon that child will be able to communicate with you. You must make sure that no one from the other side tries to make her evil. There's a prophecy about her you know it states that if she remains good she will bring Hope to all of us once a year she would bring a ghost back and on the other hand if she turns evil her great power will be useless and would be the end of the other side. Allison you must promise me you will guard this child with your life." Ember said, I nodded my head.  
_

_"I will, I promise." I smiled _

"I did it! I changed the first diaper." Stiles smiled,

"Don't get too excited she could wake up any second crying." I put on her vest and sleep suite carefully trying not to wake her. I handed Stiles the hat and the mittens on. He put them on so delicately I don't even think he touched her.

Stiles picked up the baby car seat that Mom had left for us to also deal with, I guess she was giving us time to figure it out on our own. Even though I had been in the hospital for two days and had given birth it didn't look like I had at all.

When we got back home, Stiles and I sat in the car talking.

"Whenever we take Hope out now, we are taking my car. You literally have no seatbelts." I giggled a little bit.

"Noted," He smiled turning off the engine.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" I asked him holding the car seat in my lap.

"We have a supernatural baby, I'm sure we can handle it. We figured it out when I was a nogitsune and with the human sacrifices, I'm sure it's not to hard to look after a baby that can speak to the dead I'm sure she's doing it now." I looked down at Hope who was sleeping.

"Stiles, she's sleeping." He got out the car and walked round to my side. He took the car seat out of my lap so I could get out. I took Stiles' hand as we walked through the door to my house. It was really quiet in our house so we walked upstairs into my room,

My room had been converted into half a nursery and half a bedroom,

"What has she been doing?" I muttered and she jumped up from behind my bed and shouted "SUPRISE"

I thought it was going to wake Hope up but it gladly didn't.

"This is where Hope will sleep until we get her proper nursery set up next door in the guest room." She looked at us,

"I'll go get dinner ready," Mom left us alone.

"How did she do this in 1 and half days?" Stiles questioned as he got Hope out and carefully put her in the cradle.

"This is my Mom were talking about here." I looked at him and sat down on my bed.

"Yep, I should probably go get some clothes from my Dad's. I'll be back later." I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead.

10:34 PM - Stiles got out of bed and started to rock her back to sleep.

1:03 AM - I got up and fed her with also changing her diaper.

3:22 AM - "It's your turn," Stiles moaned.

"I did it last time remember." I replied lying awake next to Stiles,

"Maybe it's the ghosts?" Stiles said trying to get some humor out of it, I hit him playfully on the arm and got up, I rocked her back to sleep and brought her back to bed with me. I put her in between me and Stiles so I could get back to sleep and Stiles could change her diaper as well.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry, I've been distracted with another story and when season 4 starts I might include some of the storyline in here but not all of it, but here you go :)_

Graduation Day

"You deserve to go to that Graduation as much as everyone else." I could feel another argument coming.

"After all we've been through with Scott becoming a werewolf to you becoming a Banshee." Stiles said. He was trying to persuade me to go to graduation and it was working.

"Who's going to look after Hope?" I asked him sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped round me since I just got out the shower.

"My Dad, our parents they are coming. Lydia they will want their daughter to graduate." Again he had a good point,

"Fine, you win." I smiled at him and he kissed me on the lips. "I'll look after Hope while you get dressed." Stiles smiled.

(An: I am really rubbish at describing clothes so sorry but you get the idea)

Dress link - peach_floral_lace_sleeveless_sweetheart/thing?id=78917294

When I stepped out of my room with my red graduation gown on and came downstairs down to the living room. Stiles looked up from where he was holding Hope,

"Wow!" He gasped, It made me blush and smile as I saw him actually wearing a tie with his casual blouse. My Dad came out from the Kitchen and smiled,

"Dad?" I hadn't seen my Dad for a while since he was doing business abroad. He walked up to me and hugged me I was glad to smell his scent again, I missed it around the house.

"I couldn't miss my daughter's graduation and I also came to visit my beautiful grand-daughter, you did good sweetheart." Dad kissed my hair gently.

"Where's Mom?" I asked him as he took a step back away from me so I could put on my flat pale shoes, I didn't feel in the mood to wear high heels they kinda ruined your feet.

"She had to go help set up and she told me to take photos." I was kind of glad that Mom wasn't here to take photos she would fuss over the lighting and cry but my dad would only take one picture and say that the camera ran out of batteries.

Stiles stood up with Hope in his arms and walked over to me, we stood together as Dad took a picture. I kissed Hope's forehead gently as he took another one.

"Alright one more but put Hope in her car seat," Stiles carefully put Hope in her car seat, I was glad Stiles took pre-caution around Hope because he was always clumsy.

Stiles and I kissed while Dad took a photo I thought that could be my screen saver for my phone.

"Okay, all done. We should get going, I'll meet you there." Dad said picking up the house keys.

Before I got into the car, I looked back at Dad who was locking up. I thought it was just me but Dad looked really suspicious like something bad was gonna happen.

Stiles' dad was waiting by the Sheriff car and Stiles sighed as I shut off the engine, "You thinking about Allison and Aiden?" I asked him.

"I just wish they could be here." Stiles whispered, I put my hand on his, "Stiles..." I trailed off. There was silence between us for a few moments until Hope broke it.

"Ghosts?" Stiles asked chuckling a little. We got out of the car and I got out Hope's car seat and put the sun shade over her. I walked over to where Stiles and his dad was. Stiles took the car seat out of my hands so I didn't have to carry anything,

"Dad, did you really have to come in the sheriff car?" Stiles asked his dad as he took his shades off.

"Would you rather me bring your jeep?" sheriff Stilinski asked, it made me smile a little to see Stiles and his Dad bickering.

"No," Stiles admitted, I knew he missed his jeep when we went on outings and had to take Hope with us.

Stiles and I turned our heads when we saw people starting to come into a line. Stiles handed Hope to his Dad, I was glad that the sheriff was taking care of Hope today and not her family.

Stiles kissed Hope's forehead and so did I before we had to go into an alphabetical line, I didn't want to leave Stiles but since his surname was S and mine was M we couldn't be together but at least I was near Scott someone I knew. Also Danny was 2 ahead of me,

I turned to Scott who looked worried about something.

"Scott what's wrong?" I asked him as he put his cap on,

"Nothing, it was a rough night." Scott yawned to make it looked convincing enough, I suddenly felt a buzzing noise and voices around me it made me turn my smile into a frightened frown.

They started to call out names one by one they would walk up onto the stage, shakes hands with the principal and my Mom then receive their high school diploma.

When my name was finally called out, I braced myself and shook the nerves off. Those three steps I thought to myself as I walked towards them, those three steps then freedom. I had applied to colleges and was expected to do mathematics on which ever one I got into but the one thing I was scared about was leaving Stiles if we hadn't got into the same college.

I shook the principal's hand and hugged my Mom, I smiled as I recived my diploma also I heard cheering through the crowds which made me blush a little but not to much.

"It is my honour to you to present the Beacon Hills high school class of 2014." I finally took a deep breathe and chucked up my hat like the rest of the class. We were finally out of high school now onto frap parties, colleges, soroties and maybe supernatural occurences.

It wasn't going to be like that for me or Stiles, we were having to raise a baby that could see ghosts that was the scary part. Through the crowds of people I swayed through them trying to find, Stiles or Hope mainly anyone.

I found Shrieff Stilinski by his car looking after Hope who was screaming her head off which would alert Scott and if Scott was with Stiles he would tell him.

"How's she doing?" I asked smiling taking Hope out of the Shrieff's arms he looked thankfull,

"At first, she was doing alright but no-" the Shreiff gestured his hand to Hope, she seemed to quieten down as soon as I started to rock her. I stared off into space and let the voices take over.

"Lydia!" I immeadilty snapped out of it when I saw Scott and Stiles standing in front me, Stiles was holding Hope now. I hadn't notice time was passing by quickly,

"Someone's going to die." I whispered.

"How loud are the voices, Lydia?" Shrieff Stilinski asked.

"It's not just a feeling, I know it's going to happen." I took a deep breath to calm myself and blocked out the voices.

_Sorry it's short, I'll post a longer one soon._


	10. Chapter 10

_Malia is now included in the story but she won't ruin Stydia maybe someone else or even a new love interest you'll have to wait and see._

"Guys we may have a situation..." Issac interrupted us, we all looked at him as Kira, Danny, Ethan and Malia walked up to us but where was Derek? I hadn't seen him since he got Cora back we still didn't know it was really her or not.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Derek's missing. But he left this." Ethan said he had a small cylinder white box sitting in his hand he passed it over to Scott.

"Guys we can't do this here we'll meet at Deatons." That was kind of were we went now since Deaton was a lot of help he gave us riddles which actually helped us figure out what was happening plus he understood supernatural things. The sheriff had people patrolling the grounds and hopefully they would find the person while we had to go do something.

Stiles put Hope gently back in the car seat and carried her back to the car, I got into the driver's side as Stiles got into the other side.

"You okay?" Stiles asked concerned, as I started up the engine. I nodded my head,

"It was just the buzzing in my ears," I said to him and I wasn't really lying this time. But now I knew I couldn't hold Hope when I was trying to listen to the voices or buzzing.

When we got to Deaton's he wasn't there but Scott always had the keys to the place since he worked there when he could and after school's.

"Seriously, you had to bring the baby." Malia complained I wanted to literally slap her.

"Well it's not like we can leave her at home and casually just walk out." Stiles said sarcastically.

"She's sleeping anyway." I said. Stiles put her down on one of the counters that we could see her. Scott placed the white tub onto the metal bench, Scott picked out something that was in her and put it all in front of us.

"It's a bullet." Ethan pointed out. "Yea but look," Kira pointed out she looked at the carvings into the metal, It was a skull but that kind of meant nothing. Stiles put it back into the pot and shuffled it over to me. I took it carefully and took a deep breath.

I poured the things inside the tub onto the floor and listened carefully, I bent down and listened to the bullet that still stood on the cold floor. I heard the screams of Derek in pain it was horrifying to listen to. I carefully put them back into the tub,

"Where's Derek?" Issac asked,

"I don't know all I know is that Derek's in a lot of pain also Hope is about to start crying." I whispered, I walked around the table to Hope and took her out of her car seat, right on time she started to cry.

I needed a chair to go sit on and Stiles saw that, he went out of the room and brought back in the computer chair that was out in the waiting room. I sat down on the chair and I still had my graduation gown on, Kira took Hope while I took my gown off and pulled my dress sleeve down just off my shoulder. I sat back down on the chair and Kira handed me Hope then I placed the gown over me so you couldn't see Hope or my breast while I fed her.

I pulled down the rest of my dress under the gown and let Hope feed.

I zoned back into the conversation and they were watching me the whole time but Scott had picked out a bullet and looked at it.

"Mexico." Scott said, seriously Derek was in Mexico! How the hell did he end up there.

"He took Cora to a safe place but that was a week ago and we haven't heard since." I heard the door opening outside it was probably Deaton,

"Scott called me, what's going on?" Deaton asked. Scott handed over the bullet he was holding in his fingers.

"I know this symbol it's the symbol for hunters in Mexico their leader is called Arayna she's vicious. If you really want to go after Derek you'll need these." While Deaton looked through his draws, I caught Stiles' gaze for a second and he smiled at me but put on a straight face when Deaton started to talk.

"This is a card to get into the main building and you'll need 50,000 dollars to buy her out. That's all the information I can give you." Deaton told us.

"What's the plan then?" Danny spoke up.

"Were going, Stiles and Lydia will get in the main building. The rest of us we'll find a different way in. They've got to be armed right, so anyone looking suspicious we take out." How did he come up with a plan that fast? I wasn't really bothered to be honest how he did it.

"Scott one problem," Stiles said he pointed to me which meant Hope.

"I can look after her." I looked over at Deaton,

"Are you sure?" I asked him,

"I'll be here all day doing paperwork, also you won't have to travel far it's on the border of Mexico leave tomorrow at sunrise. You better get going I'm sure you have some graduation plans." Deaton said,

"No not really," Kira said. I looked under my gown again and Hope had fallen back to sleep I carefully pulled back up dress sleeve and pulled my graduation gown off me.

"Were seriously going to Mexico to find Derrick." I whispered,

"Yep." Scott replied.

X

I heard my alarm go off at 4:30 and that awoke Hope well I think it did. I opened my eyes and felt the bed sheets for Stiles he wasn't there, I looked up to see him rocking Hope in his arms well failing at it.

"She only likes me when she's asleep." Stiles complained which made me smile.

"Should we trust Deaton with our daughter?" I asked Stiles.

"Yea, he some kind of supernatural creature I think plus I'm sure she has guards on the other side." Stiles tried to make a joke over the crying of Hope.

"Give her to me and go pack her diaper bag." I replied. "That! I'm good at." Stiles smirked grabbing the bag.

"Do it quietly!" I said in a hushed tone he probably didn't hear me. I was kind of thankful that I had a shower before I went to bed last night so I didn't have to this morning though it would wake me up. We were probably going to stop off at a station so I could get some coffee, this was the only time I could drink it since it would be out of my system within 24 hours and wouldn't keep Hope up when we got back.

I rocked Hope back to sleep easily, I didn't see how it was so hard for Stiles to do it but then again he was a guy. I put Hope back into her cot when Stiles entered the room. He had put all the bottles with my milk into the bag, he then put a load of diapers and change of clothes into the bag I'm surprised it actually all fitted into there.

I got dressed into a knee-length blue dress with pale leather jacket to go with it and knee-length black boots. I put my hair up to have a plait on the top of my head.

By 6 AM we were ready to leave the house, I quickly wrote my Mom a note saying we had gone out for the day. I only hoped we wouldn't die and be back in time for it to get suspicious.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Deaton one more time,

"Of course, you need to get going." I kissed Hope on the forehead once more so did Stiles and I handed her over to him with the diaper bag.

* * *

_Mexico for the next chapter :) _


	11. Mexico Part I

Roadtrips are one of the worst ideas ever especially if your squashed in the back seat of Stiles' Jeep and your worried about your daughter.

But I was finally relieved when we got out, next time I'm going in the other car I thought but that probably wasn't going to happen. Scott went over the plan once more and we took our positions,

"This doesn't seem so bad." Stiles said hesitantly rubbing his hand.

"It's not the town it's the plan, Stiles." I replied,

"What's wrong with the plan?" Stiles asked

"You realise this one of the stupidest plan's we've ever come up with right?" I said gritting my teeth calmly.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Stiles took a deep breath.

"We're going to die," I whispered, Stiles took my hand then trying to encourage me that it wasn't going to fail and we started to walk over to the building.

"Are you saying that as a Banshee or being pessimistic?" I wasn't going to answer that, but I did anyway.

"I'm saying it as a person that doesn't wanna die," I replied casually.

"Okay, but could you only say were gonna die to a real Banshee prediction?" Stiles asked. It gave me idea though,

"This plan is stupid and were going to die." I told Stiles smiling.

"Oh thank you." Stiles replied giving me a smile.

We walked through an alleyway that was badly lighted and finally reached the building.

I speaked some Spanish nonsense that even I couldn't translate but I preferred French. The guy shook his head which meant we had to go to plan b. Stiles took the card with a skull on out of his back pocket and showed it to the two men. I'm guessing the main guy out of the two looked up at the security camera, then did Stiles and he pointed the card at the camera.

It seemed to work since the door opened, now for the creepy part I thought. Stiles let go of my hand for a second while we walked pasted the two men.

We walked through a corridor that was lighted and you could see where you were going, but we stopped to look back when the door closed behind us, I looked at Stiles and he nodded his head. He took my hand again and we kept on walking down the corridor, you could hear the lights shaking which was obvious a party was near by.

the door opened to a load of people dancing with Dj's and alcohol it kinda made me wanna be sick to be honest. We had no contact with Scott or the others until people were suspiciously looking around or we had been taken which either way one was going to happen.

We made our way through the crowds and managed to end up at the bar then two shots had been put in front of us I had no idea what alcohol was in it though, kinda couldn't drink since I had a baby. I missed Hope watching her try to smile and sleep, I actually missed watching Stiles change her diapers but hopefully we would be back soon.

As Stiles tried to get some money out of his pocket someone grabbed our shoulder.

"No, on the house. Plus American teenagers don't cross the border to drink." The person standing behind said in a deep voice.

"We didn't come to drink." I said looking straight ahead not looking back, I picked out my pocket the silver bullet with the skull on and dropped it into the drink.

He pulled us back and took us into a room with a woman I'm guessing was Aranya, she was using a knife to cut a piece of cloth.

"Servaro hates this music, I however love the music of youth." Aranya said sharply not looking up from what she was doing.  
I could see Stiles was uncomfortable and fidgeting in his seat so was I to be perfectly honest.

"Were here for Derek Hale." I finally said it, then she looked at us.

"Is that so?" She asked "We know you have him." I replied not flinching. I took another deep breath before I spoke again.

"We heard you can be bought." Stiles then slammed onto the table 50,000 dollars that he put into piles of three then one each next to each other.

"Where does a teenage boy, get money like this?" Aranya looked directly at Stiles.

"Japanese Mafia?" She sarcastically joked but our faces stayed straight, Suddenly the people around us pulled the receiver which made me jump.

Aranya sat forward crossing her arms, "Not smart to come alone,"

"What makes you think we came alone?" Stiles asked, Aranya lifted the smirk off her face and looked directly at Stiles.

"You brought a wolf into my home." You could see Aranya was starting to get angry.

I looked at Stiles as he said, "We brought an Alpha." Stiles looked directly at Aranya.

Aranya got up from where she sat and looked out of the window that you could hardly see out of.

"My friends, I don't think your aware of your poor timing." Aranya spoke

"Do you know what the dark moon is?" She continued, I knew about this I read about it when the lunar eclipse occurred.

"Part of when the lunar phase which is least visible in the sky," I said from memory staring straight at the table.

"But do you know it's meaning?" She asked bowing her head down.

"Some people say it's...a time of reflection or grief." My mind flashed to Allison then,

"Grief and loss mica." Aranya spoke in a very Spanish accent then, I was stuck for words then but Aranya took a breath,

"I wonder why when you and your friends suffer so much loss, you risk it again for someone like Derek Hale." She questioned, Stiles looked up at her again.

"cuz we don't like to lose." Stiles pointed out, she smirked until a radio interrupted saying the front and south were clear. That means the rest of the pack were doing their job.

We heard Scott's voice then which gave me a relief then he was alerting Stiles. "Stiles, take 10 off the table."

Aranya looked at Stiles with sharp eyes as he took 10 off the table, I was really getting fed up now.

"Maybe you should just take the deal," I said, Aranya leaned forwood onto the table.

"Well I am keen to follow the warning of a Banshee. Though I am going to have to decline." How did she know what I was? I could see Stiles was getting fed up too.

"Oh come on just give us Derek, you don't want him anyway. Have you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humour, poor conversation list. Just c'mon take the money." Stiles asked one more time. She picked up her radio and spoke into it

"Servaro, show them how the Calavaroes negotiate." What were they gonna do?

They spilt us apart then, I held Stiles' hand tightly he wasn't willingly to let go either but my hands were slipping and we were separated.

**Stiles POV**

They took her. How could they take her this wasn't meant to be plan ending up in a bathroom that was broken, old and kind of stank worse than Hope's diaper changes.

Scott and the others were in here the others were trying to calm me down but it wasn't working while Kira kept checking over Scott since he was knocked out by this electric power thingy I couldn't remember the name because I couldn't think straight.

"Guys! He's awake!" Kira called us over.

"Scott you okay?" I asked, I helped him up so did Kira.

"They don't have him, they don't have Derek." Scott replied kind of freaking out.

'We know but we need to get Lydia." Kira told Scott,

"Lydia! What would they want with Lydia!" Scott asked frantically.

The doors slided open then and we all looked at them, Scott got ready but it was too late he got electrocuted again and Kira was taken. Where was Lydia!

**Lydia POV**

"How does it work do you need to touch them? Maybe I give you something they own." Aranya stopped peeling the orange with the knife and looked at the two men, I don't know how it works.

"Or is it a feeling?" Aranya asked.

"I told you, I don't know." I looked back at Aranya.

"How close to death do they have to be?" Aranya asked once more, I listened carefully but I couldn't here anything until... Aranya throwed a knife at the first one and I quickly got up from my chair.

"What did you do that for." I breathed."He stole from me." Aranya spoke quickly.

"What do you want?" I asked he main question maybe she would answer this time.

"Right now I want to know about Scott McCall. I want to know what kind of Alpha he really is." How would I know the answer to that question?

We went back inside then and I walked into a room with Scott having to be attached to a electro cuter and I was forced to sit beside him with shackles on, this wasn't going to end well.

"You've got me just let the others go." Scott protested.


	12. Mexico Part II

Lydia's POV

Kira was brought in then and she was forced to twist the dial on the elctocuter.

"Your friends one of has the power to heal and the other well... Not so much so I would answer the questions." Severo spoke.

"What are you doing? Is this a game to you?" Scott asked.

"This is a test, lets see if you pass." Aranya said. "We are going to ask some questions, you answer nobody gets hurt and if you don't you know what happens." Aranya gestured to Kira and the dial.

Scott looked over at Kira who was about to lose it, I was surprised they weren't a couple yet. stop it Lydia this is not the time I thought. "Do whatever they say." Scott told Kira.

"So, we don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well, you know who took him." Time for the questioning, if Stiles was here he would probably bring some sarcasm into this which would lighten the mood.

"What? How would I know that?" Scott asked confused.

"That doesn't sound like an answer to me." Aranya said.

"We don't know. Why do you think we came here?" I asked breathing heavily I couldn't help it Stiles wasn't here to keep me calm.

Kira was forced to turn the dial on Scott she was protesting but it the end we had to watch Scott fight off the pain.

**Stiles POV**

I was pacing again which wasn't doing much good at all, Ethan and Danny were trying to come up with a plan. Issac was no help at all and Malia just ended up sitting on the floor.

"Can you hear that? Can you hear Scott or Lydia?" I asked Malia who was trying to help. She shook her head and tried focusing.

"I can't concentrate. There's too many sounds and voices." Malia said, Issac came over to us then.

"Just breathe and relax." Issac told her kneeling down next to her.

"Focus on something, focus on he sound of my voice." Issac said,

"Just try to concentrate-" In that moment Malia and Issac kissed, I took a step back and looked over at Danny and Ethan who were looking over at them.

It worked though Malia's eyes turned from normal to her coyote deep strong blue ringlets.

I looked at Malia, what was going on was Lydia okay?

"There killing him." Malia said.

"That was kind of obvious." Ethan said.

**Lydia POV**

"Tell me who actually has Derek? Tell who has a vendetta to the Hales." Aranya was raising her voice since it was hard to hear over electro cuter working.

"I said I don't know." Scott looked exhausted and it was on 2.

"You don't know because you haven't figured it out yet." That was obvious.

"So think! Who could have taken him!" Aranya asked again.

"Tres." Severo spoke I knew that in Spanish it was 3.

Kira protested again but Scott kept on telling her it was alright when it wasn't.

"Who had the power of a shape-shifter." Aranya was practically shouting then.

"I don't know." Scott said again which didn't seem to help.

"Someone could of turned without knowing. But not by a bite." I wanted to scream but it wouldn't do much good only cause Scott more pain.

"I DON'T KNOW" Scott gritted his teeth. Aranya was getting frustrated, "Diez." Aranya shouted.

Aranya had enough she pushed Kira out of the way and turned the dial herself. Scott screamed out in pain in his wolf voice and turned on his wolf powers. His strength pulled him free of the shackles. He'd figured it out and I didn't need telling that.

"Say the name Scott." Hang on a minute... Did she know the whole time who it was?

"Kate." Allison's aunt. That's impossible.

**Stiles POV**

Malia was speaking the words of Scott then she said Kate.

"That's impossible." I said.

"Why? Who's Kate?" Malia asked confused.

"She's a hunter and a... Argent." I said.

The doors opened then, they had no weapons which was kind of a relief.

"Your free to go." Oh thank god I thought and we followed them outside.

Kira and Lydia were standing by the two cars we had brought. I caught eyes with Lydia she had been crying, she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Your alive." She whispered.

"So are you." I replied breathing in her scent.

I turned around to see Scott walking towards us and Lydia took my hand.

"So what now?" I asked

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." Scott said.

"Is she going to tell us where?" Malia asked standing next to Issac.

"She's giving us a guide." Scott replied confused and so was I.

Coming down the street was a woman on a motorbike, Lydia and I moved back a bit so she could stop.

"You know her?" I asked Scott.

"Braeden..." Issac interrupted.

"Glad to see your still alive and standing." She flashed a smile at Issac.

"Who's Braeden?" Kira asked.

"She's a mercenary." I said which basically meant she got a shed load of money to do job.

"I'm the only one that's going to take you la iglesia." Well I knew that in spanish.

"The church?" I asked confused.

"What's the church?" Stiles asked, "Let's just say it's not a place you'll find god." Braeden said directly to all of us.

**Lydia POV**

We hit the road again and I went in the Jeep only because I wanted to stay with Stiles though I had in the back, next time I thought. I thought about ringing Deaton to check on Hope but I would probably do that when we got to the church.

Malia leaned forward and asked. "Okay, I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent?"

"I'd like to know too..." Kira spoke hesitantly.

"We were at her funeral, so I would like to know how she got out of a casket might I add which was six feet under ground." I wasn't really paying attention since I was drifting off into space.

"She was never in it." Scott said,

"She was Allison's aunt and a total sociopath." I spoke up then looked out of the window to see the dessert which was bare with a few cactus' around.

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to." Kira was trying to change the subject.

"Uh, yes he does." Malia cut in.

"She's right, you guys need to know." Please don't tell, I didn't want to have to think of Allison right now.

"Kate was the one who set the fire for most of Derek's family." Stiles started.

"Some of them like Cora and Peter survived." Scott continued,

"A very angry Peter." I added.

"Yea he was the one who bit and turned me." Scott was staring off into space like me.

"And was the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her." I said.

"Yea, but we saw her buried." Stiles commented.

"No, we saw a casket remember she wasn't in it," Scott replied.

"The Calavaroes had heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make saw she was really dead." He continued,

"She was healing the more and more she got closer to the full moon she was coming back so they switched out the bodies. They took her. If a hunter is bit they have to take their own life before they change, The Calavaroes they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it." Scott took a deep breath.

"Good for her, I wouldn't do it either." Malia said interrupting.

"She killed half a dozen people to get out because that's what she did." Scott kept on going. There was silence in the Jeep for a few minutes.

"So Kate's a werewolf?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. There's a saying 'Sometimes the shape you take reflects on the person you are'." Scott replied. He's quoting now?

"What kind of shape is a sociopathic bitch." I said which I saw in the mirror made Stiles smirk.

The car came abruptly to a halt and my back banged against the seat. I looked behind and Danny's car was fine but the pulled over.

Breaden came to a stop and we all got out of the car.

"What happened?" Braeden asked.

"I dunno, it felt like we hit something." Stiles replied checking under the car.

"Scott we need to get there by night or it will be to dangerous." Braeden was practically shouting over the wind which wasn't that bad.

"Go." Stiles said to Scott.

"Not without you." I wasn't leaving without Stiles.

"Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We'll think of something we always do." Stiles reassured Scott. I went over to Stiles to help him lift the lid up, Kira ran up to Scott and hugged him, Seriously when were they going to kiss.

"Stiles, I don't think we hit something. I think something hit us." Malia pulled out from under the tyre a wooden shape that looked like a claw.

I gave up after a while of standing and leaned on the truck while Stiles tried fixing his Jeep.

"Maybe we should just walk." I said but then again we didn't know how far away the church was.

"Hey! I will never abandon this Jeep, understand me ever." Stiles said, I sighed again.

"Work faster, Stiles." Malia said.

"There's something out here with us." Great I thought. Stiles and I glanced at each other.

It was beginning to get dark so I turned on the torch for Stiles to see and fix the car faster, it was beginning to get really creepy out here.

"Lydia, could you please hold the flash light still for a second. You just keep shaking it and it is really hard to see," I felt an argument coming on.

"I'm shaking it like this because were in the middle of no where with your broken down Jeep. I haven't seen Hope in a few hours and I'm starting to get worried. And were probably gonna get attacked by a razor clawed monster and I'm terrified." I said angrily at him, he looked up at me. He dropped his tools and he put his hand on my cheek.

"It will be alright, I promise and we will see our daughter in less than 9 hours. I hope... that's just an estimated time." It made me smile though and kissed me on the lips for a few seconds before going back to fixing his Jeep.

"Also hold this." He handed me something that was in his car.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have no idea but I'm hoping it's not important." Stiles replied.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"Did you see that?" Kira asked. We all looked up and Malia went off with Issac, Ethan and Kira going behind.

Stiles fixed the Jeep then with the engine raring. I got into the front so I could sit next to him this time.

"Did you see anything?" I asked.

"No but I caught a scent." Malia replied.

"What did it smell like?" Stiles asked.

"Like death..." Malia trailed off.

Stiles pulled up at the church with the other car behind us and we got out to see the church was literally wrecked to pieces.

Scott, Breaden and hopefully Derek were coming out of the church. But then he lifted his face up.

Derek?

* * *

Back to Beacon Hills for the next chapter...


End file.
